Mobius 31 Years Later
by Ameth18
Summary: Tras haber perdido a sus familias en la tragedia del Castillo de Mobius; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector y Espio tratarán de seguir con sus vidas sin saber que encontrarán de nuevo el amor a la vuelta de la esquina. Gore en los capítulos 1 y 5. Sonamy. Tailsmo. Knuxikal. Vectnilla, Esponia. Antbunnie. Chaream. Shadouge.
1. Una tragedia en Mobius

**Este fic está basado en el cómic de Sonic Universe: 30 Years Later. Transcurre un año después del final. Espero que les guste.**

**Mobius (Año 3268)**

Ha pasado un año desde la batalla contra Tikhaos y la formación del nuevo equipo de Defensores de la Libertad en el Reino Acorn. Toda la ciudad estaba de fiesta ese día por ese aniversario.

Los acontecimientos más importantes que ocurrieron en ese año fueron: Tikhaos desapareció misteriosamente una semana después de su derrota (nadie había vuelto a escuchar de ella otra vez desde entonces), Salma y Juanita se unieron al equipo de libertadores y el Castillo de Mobius fue restaurado en su totalidad.

Se podía ver a la gran multitud de gente reunida en los alrededores del castillo para la gran celebración de este año, los cuales esperaban que no ocurriera nada fuera de lo común como lo que había sucedido el año anterior en la celebración de los cinco años de paz.

En el balcón del castillo la Reina Sally presentó uno por uno a los Defensores de la Libertad: Lara-Su, Argyle, Jacques, Belle, Melody, Skye, Sonia, Manik, Salma y Juanita. Todos los habitantes les aplaudieron a los héroes de Mobius por sus grandes hazañas protegiendo el reino.

Incluso la reportera Sasha Cat estaba presente haciendo un reportaje de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, incluso llegó a entrevistar a varios habitantes sobre cómo habían sido ayudados por el equipo de libertadores. Ese reportaje lo iban a pasar por televisión esa misma noche.

La fiesta terminó sin contratiempo alguno y todas las personas se retiraron felizmente a sus casas a descansar.

Casi todos los residentes del reino estuvieron presentes en la fiesta; con excepción del Rey Sonic, Knuckles, Vector y Espio los cuales estaban fuera desde hace dos semanas en una misión especial del Team Chaotix que involucraba al rey en persona. Pero los cuatro finalmente regresarían ese mismo día a las 9:15 PM.

…

**Castillo de Mobius (9:00 PM)**

La Reina Sally, Julie-Su, Tails, Mina, Antoine y Bunnie estaban reunidos en el salón principal del castillo. Junto con ellos estaban Sonia, Manik, Lara-Su, Melody, Skye, Jacques, Belle, Argyle, Salma y Juanita. Todos estaban esperando al Rey Sonic, Knuckles, Vector y Espio para comenzar la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida que tenían planeada para ellos.

El salón estaba bellamente decorado para la ocasión, incluso habían puesto varias banderas alrededor del mismo que tenía el emblema del reino. En el comedor, el cual estaba decorado de la misma manera, ya estaba lista la cena.

"Entonces Sally, piensas darle la noticia a Sonic de que estás esperando otro bebé" le preguntó Bunnie.

"Por supuesto que sí. Ya quiero ver la reacción que tendrá" respondió la ardilla.

"De seguro que cuando se entere va a salir corriendo a decírselo a todos los habitantes del reino uno por uno" dijo Antoine.

"No dudo que lo vaya a hacer, pero no se cansará de repetirle lo mismo a cada uno de los habitantes" dijo Julie-Su.

"Yo lo conozco muy bien y no se cansará" dijo Tails.

"Yo pienso igual. Así es él" dijo Mina.

Los libertadores a la vez también estaban conversando sobre el mismo tema.

"No puedo esperar a que nazca el bebé. Ya quiero ser hermana mayor" dijo Sonia muy emocionada.

"Dilo por ti. Yo ya tengo suficiente con aguantarte a ti, ahora tengo que soportar a un bebé" dijo Manik un poco malhumorado.

"Pero si tú también fuiste un bebé" le dijo Skye mientras trataba de disimular su sonrisa y parecer serio.

"Eso es verdad. Todos aquí hemos sido bebés en alguna ocasión" le dijo Melody.

"Pues me da igual, yo no quiero tener un hermano menor" dijo el príncipe.

"Déjenlo en su mundo, cuando pase el tiempo ya se va a acostumbrar a él" dijo Argyle.

Lara-Su, Jacques, Belle, Salma y Juanita asintieron con la cabeza mientras sonreían.

A pesar de eso Manik seguía insistiendo y decía "Yo nunca me voy a acostumbrar y es mi última palabra".

Ese último comentario de parte de él provocó que los demás se empezaran a reír de él sin control, provocando que este se enojara.

…

**(9:50 PM)**

"Esto es muy extraño. Ya se han demorado mucho, ¿Qué les habrá pasado?" dijo Antoine mientras miraba la hora en el gran reloj que se encontraba en el salón.

"Alguien debería ir a buscarlos. Debió haberles sucedido algo" dijo Bunnie.

"Tails, podrías ir a buscarlos. Como tú puedes volar lograrás encontrarlos más rápido" le pidió de favor la Reina Sally.

"Está bien iré. De todos modos si no me lo hubieras pedido, yo mismo me hubiera ofrecido" dijo el zorro asintiendo con la cabeza.

Luego se volvió hacia su esposa y le dijo "Mina, me acompañas".

"Prefiero quedarme aquí, además de que alguien debe quedarse con Melody y Skye" dijo la mangosta.

"Está bien. No me tardaré" le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Luego subió unas escaleras que lo llevaron al balcón y de allí salió volando con la ayuda de sus dos colas.

Todos en el castillo se asomaron por la ventana y vieron como Tails se alejaba volando.

"Espero que no se tarde demasiado. Ya estoy muy preocupada por todos" dijo Julie-Su.

"Yo también estoy preocupada, pero tenemos que esperar" dijo Bunnie.

"Mientras nosotros podemos adelantarnos e ir al comedor para estar listos" dijo la Reina Sally.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Sonia y Manik salieron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y fueron los primeros en llegar a la mesa. Luego llegaron volando Skye, Jacques y Belle. Luego Argyle tomando de la mano a Lara-Su. Tras ellos Melody, Salma y Juanita.

Cuando llegaron la Reina Sally, Julie-Su, Mina, Antoine y Bunnie se sentaron en la mesa obviamente apartándoles sus lugares al Rey Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio y Tails.

Ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar a los demás, sin sospechar que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

…

En ese mismo momento en la azotea de un edificio, el cual estaba un poco cerca del castillo, un gran grupo de seres estaban observando su objetivo con unos prismáticos de rayos x.

Podían ver a todos reunidos en el comedor del castillo, justo donde les tendrían una sorpresa.

"El plan está saliendo como lo planeamos. Ese tonto zorro ya salió del castillo a buscar a los demás" dijo uno de los seres.

"Ahora podemos seguir con la siguiente parte del plan. Que le parece jefe" dijo otro de los seres.

"Sí. Pongan el temporizador para que todo suceda exactamente a las 10:00" dijo el jefe mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

"Si Sr. Cuando Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector y Espio se den cuenta de lo que pasó conocerán lo que es el verdadero dolor".

"Por mi parte yo quiero ver que caras pondrán al enterarse de lo sucedido".

"Ya está listo. En tan solo cinco minutos veremos un gran espectáculo".

Todos se quedaron atentos observando el Castillo de Mobius mientras comenzaba a reírse de una forma muy macabra.

…

**(9:59 PM)**

"Bien querido. No tarden" dijo Mina mientras cerraba la llamada.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó la Reina Sally.

"Ya vienen en camino. Me dijo que estarán aquí en 15 minutos" respondió la mangosta.

"Que bien. Ya no tenemos por qué preocuparnos" dijo Julie-Su.

"No te dijo porque se demoraron" preguntó Bunnie.

"Me dijo que cuando llegaran nos contarían que pasó".

Todo andaba de lo más normal hasta que de pronto Lara-Su, la cual se encontraba conversando con Argyle, comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Sentía una extraña presencia oscura alrededor de todos y no sabía de qué se trataba. En ese momento comenzó a susurrarse a sí misma mientras miraba en todas direcciones "Algo no anda bien por aquí".

Argyle notó la preocupación de la chica equidna, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se levantó de su asiento con un rostro en el que se reflejaba el miedo que sentía y dijo "Oigan todos, siento que hay algo que no encaja bien aquí. Tenemos que salir ahora mismo".

Todos se le quedaron mirando muy extrañados.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Antoine.

"¿Qué sientes querida?" le preguntó Julie-Su.

"No puedo explicárselos, solo salgamos de aquí rápidamente" decía con la voz muy agitada.

Con ese tono de voz nadie se atrevió a dudar de ella y todos se levantaron de las sillas rápidamente con la intención de salir del comedor.

El reloj marcó las 10:00 PM en ese instante.

Repentinamente se formó una gran explosión en el comedor provocando que casi todos los presentes cayeran al suelo de manera involuntaria con excepción de Juanita, la cual quedó clavada en la pared con el asta de una bandera atravesándole el pecho.

Todos se levantaron rápidamente, se acercaron a ella en estado de shock viendo como moría lentamente mientras le salía sangre de la boca y del pecho. Salma comenzó a sollozar al ver a su hermana menor en ese estado.

Juanita dio un último suspiro y finalmente falleció.

Salma, muy triste, le cerró los ojos a su hermana y comenzó a llorar sin control; en ese momento lo único quería era morir al lado de ella.

Julie-Su tomó a Salma y le dio un abrazo para reconfortarla y empezó a llevarla lentamente a la salida, pues ya no había nada que más que pudiera hacer que salir de allí.

El comedor había comenzado a incendiarse y todos tenían que salir del castillo rápidamente antes de que el fuego les bloqueara todas las salidas.

…

Mientras tanto en el edificio todos veían el humo que había comenzado a salir del castillo y se estaban riendo imaginándose lo que pudiera estar sucediendo adentro.

"Vamos con la carga dos" dijo el jefe.

"Si, Sr" dijo uno de sus acompañantes mientras tomaba un control y apretaba una serie de botones.

…

El grupo se movía rápidamente por el salón con la intención de llegar a las escaleras, cuando de repente una bomba que se encontraba en la parte exterior explotó provocando que todas ventanas estallaran en el proceso y que sus cristales salieran volando por todas partes. Uno de esos cristales salió volando hacia el techo y rompió parte del cable que sostenía una gran lámpara.

Por otro lado la gran mayoría de cristales salieron volando directamente hacia el grupo y casi todos los esquivaron con excepción de Julie-Su y Salma, a las cuales se les enterraron en varias partes del cuerpo. Ambas estaban heridas de muerte, ya que a Salma se le enterró uno profundamente el cuello y a Julie-Su se le enterraron en los ojos. Las dos cayeron muertas sobre el fuego que se empezó a formar bajo sus pies.

Lara-Su comenzó a llorar al ver a su madre siendo consumida por el fuego después de su muerte que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero Antoine se acercó a ella y le dijo que Julie-Su hubiese querido que ella sobreviviera. La chica equidna asintió con la cabeza y se unió al resto del grupo.

"Continuemos, tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Mina, pero repentinamente la lámpara de techo que estaba sobre ella finalmente se soltó y le cayó encima dejándola aturdida.

"Mamá" dijo Skye mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba su madre, pero Melody lo detuvo y le dijo que ella se aseguraría de que estuviera bien. Él asintió con la cabeza y regresó al lado de los demás.

Melody y Lara-Su se acercaron a Mina y vieron que todavía estaba con vida al ver como reaccionaba, así que entre las dos trataron de mover la lámpara, pero sin que ellas se dieran cuenta el cable que transmitía la corriente a la lámpara aún estaba conectado y un solo chispazo provocó que hubiera un cortocircuito y las tres se electrocutaron quedando muertas al instante.

Skye comenzó a llorar al ver morir a su madre y a su hermana, Argyle lo cargó en sus brazos y decidió llevarlo él mismo para mantenerlo a salvo.

Todos salieron corriendo del salón directo hacía las escaleras, un poco traumatizados después de haber visto morir a varias personas inocentes.

Bajaron varios pisos tratando de evitar el fuego que ya se había expandido por todas partes y el humo estaba comenzando a volverse denso; por lo que todos tenían que arrastrarse por el suelo para poder bajar al siguiente piso.

De repente el castillo comenzó a temblar y varios escombros comenzaban a caer.

Skye y Argyle iban al final, pero estaban en un gran problema ya que el humo se había vuelto más denso y ya no podían ver a donde iban ni que había delante. De repente escucharon un sonido de que algo caía y antes de que se dieran cuenta una pared les cayó encima.

Los demás salieron del humo y se pusieron de pie. Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques y Belle ya estaban en la escalera listos para bajar al siguiente piso.

La Reina Sally, Sonia y Manik no se habían movido de su lugar; pues esperaban a que Skye y Argyle salieran del humo.

"Sally ven, tenemos que irnos" le dijo Bunnie.

"Esperen Skye y Argyle no han salido del humo" dijo la ardilla.

Tras eso se formó una fuerte explosión que lanzó una llamarada de fuego a través del pasillo. Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques y Belle bajaron un poco más las escaleras y lograron evitar el fuego. Sonia y Manik se quemaron vivos. Por su parte Sally fue lanzada escaleras abajo por el impacto, golpeándose fuertemente durante la caída y finalmente quebrándose todos los huesos de su cuerpo muriendo instantáneamente.

Cuando la familia D'Coolette bajó las escaleras y se acercaron al cuerpo inerte de la Reina Sally. Al ver que estaba muerta decidieron tomar algunas de las cosas que tenía puesta para entregárselas al Rey Sonic cuando lo vieran. Tomaron su corona, el collar que estaba usando y su anillo de compromiso.

Los únicos sobrevivientes estaban corriendo para bajar hacia planta baja, pero encontraron que el primer piso ya estaba en llamas; así que tuvieron que buscar una salida alterna. Repentinamente divisaron una ventana y se acercaron a ella. Vieron que la distancia hacia el suelo no era mucha.

Todos tomaron lo que pudieron y empezaron a golpear la ventana hasta que finalmente pudieron romperla. Antoine cargó a Bunnie en sus brazos mientras que Jacques tomó a su hermana Belle. Se pararon en el marco de la ventana y saltaron cayendo al suelo de pie.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron como el fuego consumía el piso del que había acabado de saltar. Después de eso los cuatro fueron a llamar a los bomberos para que vinieran a apagar el incendio.

**Ahora que han muerto las familias de Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector y Espio: ¿Cómo reaccionaran estós al enterarse de la noticia? ¿Cómo se encotrarán Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques y Belle después de haber sobrevivido a la tragedía? Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Reacciones

**Aquí el capítulo 2.**

**(10:10 PM)**

El Rey Sonic, Knuckles, Vector, Espio y Tails ya había entrado al reino y estaban yendo en dirección al Castillo de Mobius. Ya faltaban 4 minutos para que llegaran a su destino. El zorro no les había contado a sus acompañantes sobre la fiesta sorpresa que tenían planeada para ellos.

"No puedo esperar a llegar a casa; ya extrañaba mucho a Sally, y también a Sonia y a Manik" dijo el Rey Sonic.

"No eres el único que extraña a su familia. Yo también quiero ver a Julie-Su y a Lara-Su" dijo Knuckles.

"Por mi parte yo espero que Argyle no se haya sentido solo en estas dos semanas" dijo Vector.

"Yo espero que Salma y Juanita no se hayan aburrido estando solas" dijo Espio.

"Todos están emocionados por su regreso. Yo estuve con ellos todos los días de su ausencia y estarán muy felices de verlos" dijo Tails.

Repentinamente todos habían empezado a escuchar un sonido que hace tiempo no habían escuchado y este provenía de unas cuadras más adelante.

"Ustedes escuchan lo mismo que yo" dijo el erizo.

"A mí me suena como que hay problemas aquí" dijo el camaleón.

"Parecen las sirenas de un camión de bomberos o tal vez de una ambulancia" dijo el equidna.

"Algo debió haber sucedido hace unos minutos. Cuando yo salí a buscarlos todo estaba tranquilo" dijo el zorro.

"Apuesto a que los niños deben estar cerca resolviendo lo que sea que haya sucedido" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Vamos a seguir el sonido para ver que sucedió, y si lo niños están allí quiero que se sorprendan al vernos dándoles apoyo en otra de sus misiones, ¿Qué les parece?" dijo el Rey Sonic.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron corriendo en dirección al lugar de los hechos sin imaginar lo que encontrarían allá.

…

En la cima del edificio todos los que causaron la explosión pudieron ver al grupo y empezaron a sonreír al ver que ya venía la parte que tanto habían estado esperando.

"Esos tontos hasta ahora no saben lo que paso, pero cuando lleguen al castillo sus vidas van a cambiar" dijo el jefe de los seres.

"Sr. No le parecería mejor observar todo desde más cerca".

"Buena idea. Me gusta como piensas".

Todos empezaron a saltar de edificio en edificio sin llamar la atención de nadie.

…

El grupo casi llegaba a su destino, y lo sabían porque junto a ellos pasaban muchas ambulancias, camiones de bomberos y automóviles de policías. Lo que más les extrañaba a todos era el hecho de que los vehículos iban en la misma dirección hacia la cual se encontraba el Castillo de Mobius. Empezaron a tener un mal presentimiento y siguieron el camino hasta que finalmente dieron la vuelta en una esquina y se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

Gran parte del castillo estaba destruido por causa del fuego. Había cintas policiales alrededor de la calle para evitar que la gente se acercara. Los bomberos echaban agua desde los camiones para sofocar las llamas. Algunos de ellos salían del castillo después de haber buscado en vano a personas atrapadas dentro.

"Esto no puede ser, espero que todos hayan salido a salvo. Ojalá que no estén allá adentro todavía" dijo Tails en voz alta con un poco de miedo.

"A ¿Qué te refieres?" preguntó Knuckles al ver la reacción de su amigo.

"Eh bueno… No es nada".

"Estás ocultando algo. Se te nota en el rostro" dijo Espio mirándolo fijamente.

"No nos asustes. Dinos lo que te pasa. ¿No confías en nosotros?" dijo Vector.

"Tails por favor explícanos porque reaccionaste así. Nadie reacciona de tal manera a menos que suceda algo malo" dijo el Rey Sonic.

"Sally, Mina, Julie-Su, Antoine, Bunnie, los niños y yo les teníamos una fiesta sorpresa para ustedes en el castillo y ellos se quedaron allí cuando yo salí a buscarlos" dijo el zorro.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Todos estaban allá adentro!" dijeron todos al unísono señalando el castillo en llamas.

Tras eso se empezaron a preocupar por sus familias mientras sentían dentro de sí mismo una sensación de oscuridad. Se adentraron entre la multitud de gente para preguntar si los habían visto salir o si se los habían llevado al hospital.

Cuando se acercaron a las cintas de seguridad empezaban a gritar para que les dijeran que había pasado con los que estaban dentro. Pero no obtenían ninguna respuesta.

Cansado de que no le pusieran atención, el Rey Sonic traspasó la cinta para preguntar por el paradero de los que estaban adentro. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que dos agentes de la policía lo hicieran salir de ese perímetro.

"Lo siento su majestad, pero no puede traspasar este punto" dijo uno de los oficiales.

"Pero queremos saber si hay sobrevivientes" dijo Tails.

Ninguno de los oficiales le respondió y volvieron a sus puestos.

Los cinco decidieron salir de entre la multitud para buscar repuestas por otro lado. Pero al llegar a un lugar apartado se encontraron con la familia D'Coolette, los cuales estaban muy traumatizados por la experiencia que habían acabado de vivir.

Cuando Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques y Belle vieron a Tails junto con los demás no pudieron aguantarlo por más tiempo y comenzaron a llorar amargamente mientras corrían a abrazarlos. Pasaron así por varios minutos hasta que finalmente se calmaron un poco.

"Estamos desesperados. Por favor, dígannos que pasó con nuestras familias. Ya no podemos aguantar no saber qué pasó con ellos" dijo Knuckles.

"Lo sentimos mucho… pero ellos… ellos… ellos…" dijo Bunnie sin poder terminar la oración.

"Ellos están muertos" dijo Belle tratando de no llorar.

"¿Qué? Esto debe ser una broma. Eso no pudo haber pasado" dijo el Rey Sonic.

"Lamentablemente no lo es" dijo Antoine con voz destrozada.

"Los cuatro los vimos todo" dijo Jacques mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

El Rey Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector y Espio se quedaron pálidos al oír esa afirmación. Ellos nunca mentirían en algo como eso. Y por como lucían todos ellos en ese momento no podían estar más serios. Por la mente de los cinco amigos pasaron recuerdos de los últimos años de ellos con sus familias mientras comenzaban a llorar con un fuerte dolor en lo más profundo de sus almas. Todos recordaron sus respectivas bodas, el nacimiento de sus hijos, la forma como los criaron y de cuando formaron el nuevo equipo de los Defensores de la Libertad. Ya ninguno de esos recuerdos tenían sentido para ellos, ya que se habían desvanecidos junto con las vidas de sus seres queridos.

"¿Cómo murieron?" preguntó el cocodrilo tratando en vano de dejar de llorar.

"No quieren saberlo. Fue muy perturbador lo que vimos. No queremos que ustedes se lo imaginen. Fue muy horrible" dijeron todos.

"Por favor dígannos. No podemos estar tranquilos hasta saber cómo murieron" dijeron el zorro y el camaleón tratando de consolarse el uno al otro.

"Bueno… Juanita murió atravesada por el asta de una bandera" dijo Antoine.

"Salma y la Sra. Julie-Su murieron desangradas por causa de una lluvia de cristales puntiagudos que ninguna de las dos pudo evitar" dijo Belle.

"Melody, Lara-Su y la Sra. Mina murieron electrocutadas. Argyle y Skye aparentemente murieron aplastados por una pared" dijo Jacques.

"Sonia y Manik se quemaron vivos; mientras que Sally cayó por una escalera y se rompió todos los huesos de su cuerpo, muriendo al instante" dijo Bunnie.

El Rey Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Vector y Espio quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar eso. Y era cierto, imaginarse esas escenas que les acabaron de contar les destrozaba el alma a todos ellos.

"Una última cosa, y esto tiene que ver contigo Sonic" dijo Antoine un poco nervioso.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el erizo casi sin poder hablar.

"Bueno este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo pero… Sally estaba embarazada de otro hijo tuyo" dijo Bunnie.

Esa última parte hizo que el Rey Sonic entrara en una gran depresión y sin previo aviso salió corriendo del lugar sin que alguien pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

"Vamos tras él. No sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz de hacer en este momento" dijo Tails.

Todos estaban a punto de irse cuando notaron que Knuckles también había desaparecido.

"Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlos solos a ninguno de los dos" dijo Jacques.

"Vector y yo iremos a buscar a Knuckles" dijo Espio.

"Entonces Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques, Belle y yo iremos tras la pista de Sonic" dijo Tails.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron por caminos separados esperando a que el erizo y el equidna no fueran a hacer alguna locura estando solos.

…

"Esto fue mejor que una película" dijo uno de los seres que estaban sobre el edificio cercano a las ruinas del castillo.

"Ahora que todos ellos tienen sus almas destrozadas por la muerte de sus patéticas familias, eso evitará que puedan defender el planeta de nuestro siguiente ataque".

"Todos juntos vamos a reinar Mobius de una vez por todas sin la intromisión de los Defensores de la Libertad".

"Y ahora, ¿Qué haremos?".

"Por ahora es mejor ocultarnos, si alguien nos llega a ver se van a enterar de que nosotros fuimos los causantes de la destrucción del castillo".

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Repentinamente cayó un rayo que iluminó todo el cielo. Cuando el cielo se oscureció de nuevo todos los seres habían desaparecido del lugar en donde estaban parados sin dejar rastro.

…

Knuckles iba corriendo en dirección hacia su casa sin mirar atrás; el dolor de perder a su esposa e hija lo tenía tan deprimido que quería desahogarse, pero no quería que nadie lo viera.

Al entrar a su casa se encerró con llave y se quedó mirando todo a su alrededor. Estaba solo y lo seguiría estando el resto de vida a partir de ese momento. Tanta era su depresión en ese momento y las ganas de desahogarse que empezó a destruir todos los muebles de la casa.

Vector y Espio llegaron a la casa de Knuckles y al tratar de abrir la puerta vieron que estaba cerrada con llave. Podían escuchar el sonido de destrucción proveniente del interior.

"Tenemos que entrar de una o de otra manera" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Mira arriba" dijo el camaleón.

Ambos vieron que la ventana del segundo piso estaba abierta. Tomaron prestada una escalera que se encontraba afuera de la casa de en frente, subieron hacia donde estaba la ventana y entraron a la casa del equidna.

Al llegar a la sala ambos vieron que esta estaba completamente destruida y que Knuckles está tirado en piso boca abajo mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

"Knuckles, ¿Estás bien?" preguntaron ambos.

"Déjenme en paz. Quiero estar solo" dijo el equidna sin voltearse a mirarlos.

"Pero nos tienes muy preocupados".

"Preocúpense por sus asuntos, que yo me preocuparé por los míos. Ahora váyanse de mi casa".

"Pero si somos tus amigos".

"Yo no necesito amigos. De ahora en adelante no quiero volver a verlos ni a usted dos ni a nadie más. De ahora en adelante quiero que todos me dejen solo. Ahora váyanse o si no les daré una paliza en la cual desearán no haber nacido".

"Está bien, no vamos. No hay necesidad de usar la violencia" dijo Espio.

"Espero que te vaya bien estando solo" dijo Vector.

Ambos salieron de la casa preocupados por el cambio repentino de Knuckles.

"Y ahora qué haremos" preguntó el cocodrilo.

"Tengo una idea. Llamemos a Kneecaps. Él tal vez pueda ayudarnos" respondió el camaleón.

"En que nos puede ayudar él".

"Él es su hermano, tal vez convenza a Knuckles de que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes".

"Buena idea".

"Por ahora, vamos a ver si Tails y los demás encontraron a Sonic".

"Si vamos. Ojalá que por lo que pasó a Sonic no se le ocurra hacer alguna locura".

…

Tails y la familia D'Coolette estaban tras la pista del Rey Sonic. Ya lo habían visto corriendo hacia el bosque, pero él al verlos solamente les salía huyendo a los cinco.

Él ya no quería vivir más. Enterarse de que su esposa y sus dos hijos habían muerto le había destrozado el alma, pero saber que también venía un bebé en camino le hizo entrar en una gran depresión que solamente le hacía pensar que suicidarse era la mejor manera para no sufrir más y volver a encontrarse con su familia en el más allá.

Al darse la vuelta y comprobar que los demás no lo seguían decidió terminar con su vida rápidamente antes de que lo encontraran. Vio un gran árbol en frente de él y al subirse a la rama de este procedió a quitarse la capa. Un extremo se la amarró al cuello y el otro a la rama del árbol.

Se lanzó del árbol, pero repentinamente notó que la capa no le estaba haciendo presión en el cuello. Al subir la cabeza vio que Tails y Antoine estaban sosteniéndolo de los brazos para que no se ahorcara a sí mismo. El zorro y el coyote soltaron la capa del erizo de la rama del árbol y los bajaron sano y salvo.

"Estás loco, porque ibas hacer eso" le dijo Antoine.

"Porque ya no tengo razón alguna para vivir. He perdido mi casa, a mi familia. Todo" dijo el Rey Sonic.

"No digas tonterías. Nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos. Nunca olvides que cuentas con nosotros en todo momento" le dijo Tails.

"Tiene razón" dijeron un grupo de voces.

Al darse la vuelta vieron a Bunnie, Jacques, Belle junto con Vector y Espio; los cuales habían acabado de llegar al lugar.

"Todos somos tus amigos y no vamos a permitir que cometas suicidio" dijo Bunnie.

"Todos te vamos a apoyar para que salgas de esa depresión que tienes" dijo Espio.

"Eso es verdad. Y no lo olvides, nunca te vamos a dejar solo" dijo Vector.

Jacques y Belle le asintieron con cabeza al Rey Sonic para que viera que ellos también lo apoyarían.

El erizo al ver como todos sus amigos se preocupaban por él no pudo evitar llorar por haber tomado esa estúpida decisión de quitarse la vida. Incluso le sorprendió que Tails, Vector y Espio habían actuado demasiado tranquilos ante todo eso tomando en cuenta que al igual que él también habían perdido a sus familias. Eso era una muestra de que ellos tenían más fuerza para superar esta tragedia que él.

Todos sintieron compasión por el erizo y comenzaron a abrazarlo para que pudiera tranquilizarse un poco, mientras que sus sollozos se perdían en la lejanía.

**Ahora que todos están al tanto de que perdieron sus familias: ¿Cómo van a superar esto? ¿Knuckles seguirá ahuyentando a sus amigos para que los dejen solo para siempre? ¿Sonic tratará de quitarse la vida otra vez? Las respuestas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Último adiós y reencuentros

**Aquí el capítulo 3.  
**

Ha pasado una semana desde la tragedia en la que se perdieron once vidas inocentes, entre ellas la reina y los dos príncipes del Reino Acorn. En el cementerio se estaba dando un servicio religioso en memoria de las víctimas.

Allí se encontraban el Rey Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio, Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques, Belle, Rotor, Nicole, Geoffrey, Hershey, Dulcy, Archimedes, Mighty, Ray, Charmy, Monkey Khan, Kneecaps, Remington, Ash, Li Moon y muchas personas más. De lejos, sin que nadie lo supiera, Shadow y Rutan también estaban presentes escondidos en la rama de un árbol; no se habían acercado pues no querían llamar la atención de todos con su sola presencia.

Los presentes se sentían atónitos por todo lo que había sucedido; no solo por la muerte de seres inocentes, sino también por el hecho de que aún no había pistas de lo que había causado la destrucción del castillo.

Con la muerte de la Reina Sally, la Princesa Sonia y el Príncipe Manik el futuro del reino parecía incierto ya que según las leyes del reino si el rey no era parte del linaje Acorn y ocurrían situaciones como esta, este no podría casarse con alguien no relacionado con la familia real pues perdería el título. Y para el Rey Sonic se complicaba la situación ya que al morir sus dos hijos no quedaron descendientes que lo sustituyeran en el trono y aparentemente Sally no tenía otro familiar a quien pudiera cederle el trono por lo que él sería el último rey que habría en todo el reino.

Frente a todos se encontraban los once ataúdes uno junto al otro.

Casi todos estaban bellamente decorados con varias coronas de flores; con excepción de los de Julie-Su y Lara-Su, ya que Knuckles nunca se apareció en público desde el día de la tragedia. Él que tuvo que reconocer los cuerpos de ambas en la funeraria y preparar los trámites para el funeral fue Kneecaps; pero estuvo tan ocupado tratando sin éxito de que Knuckles volviera a ser él de antes, que no tuvo tiempo para comprar dos coronas para su difunta hermana en la ley y su difunta sobrina. A parte de eso él tuvo que asistir al funeral en representación de su hermano.

Cuando el obispo terminó de dar una última oración les dijo a todos que podían acercarse para dar el último adiós antes de enterrar los ataúdes.

El Rey Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio y Kneecaps fueron los primeros en levantarse de las sillas y se acercaron a los ataúdes para despedirse de sus seres queridos con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran dolor dentro de sí mismos. Tras ellos se iban acercando los demás presentes para despedirse también.

Los cinco recibieron el pésame de la gran mayoría de los presentes (en el caso de Kneecaps, él los recibía en nombre de Knuckles), pero los que más se sentían mal por esa tragedia eran Rotor, Nicole, Geoffrey, Monkey Khan, Ash, Mighty, Ray y Charmy.

Una vez que todos se alejaron de los ataúdes, estos empezaron a ser bajados a los agujeros mientras la gran mayoría de los presentes comenzaba a llorar. Algunos trataban de hacerse los fuertes, pero les fue imposible. Incluso Shadow y Rutan que estaban en la rama del árbol lloraban por Sally y Salma respectivamente.

Cuando los once ataúdes estaban dentro de los agujeros un grupo de mapaches comenzaron a echar tierra para cerrar los agujeros. Mientras estaban en eso todos escuchaban a una banda tocando la marcha fúnebre.

Repentinamente el Rey Sonic comenzó a entrar en depresión otra vez sabiendo que no volvería a ver más a su familia y estaba a punto de irse corriendo como lo había hecho la noche de la tragedia. Tails y Vector notaron lo que estaba pasando en la mente del erizo y lo tomaron fuertemente de los brazos para que no intentara atentar contra su propia vida de nuevo, recordándole que no iban a dejarlo solo y aparte de eso no podía irse sin hacer algo primero.

Cuando terminaron de enterrar los once ataúdes, el Rey Sonic, Tails, Vector, Espio y Kneecaps se colocaron en frente de todos los presentes y desvelaron una gran placa de color dorada, la cual tenía inscrita la siguiente frase en letras color negras: "En memoria de todos nuestros seres queridos. Estarán en nuestros corazones para siempre: Reina Sally Acorn, Princesa Sonia Acorn, Príncipe Manik Acorn, Mina Prower, Melody Prower, Skye Prower, Julie-Su, Lara-Su, Argyle The Crocodile, Salma The Chamaleon y Juanita The Chamaleon".

Repentinamente una fina llovizna comenzó a caer sobre el cementerio. Aun así nadie se retiró del lugar, solamente sacaron sus paraguas y se quedaron observando la placa.

Poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando, incluso Shadow y Rutan se fueron sin ser vistos por nadie.

Antoine, Bunnie, Jacques y Belle fueron unos de los últimos en irse, se podía ver que a pesar de que había pasado una semana todavía estaban un poco aturdidos por lo que vivieron esa noche en el castillo.

"Chicos, me tengo que ir. Voy a ver cómo estará Knuckles en estos momentos" dijo Kneecaps.

"Está bien. Ten mucho cuidado" le dijo Tails.

"Nosotros vamos contigo. Estamos muy preocupados por él" dijo Vector mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a Espio.

"Entonces vamos" dijo el equidna.

"Los veremos después" dijo el Rey Sonic tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

Cuando todos se fueron, los dos amigos decidieron quedarse allí un rato más hasta que finamente decidieron irse de allí, pues la lluvia estaba aumentando un poco. Al darse la vuelta se sorprendieron de ver a dos personas detrás de ellos.

Una de ellas era una eriza de color rosa y ojos verdes; la otra tenía la apariencia de una humana, pero su cabello y piel eran de distintos tonos de verde con unos capullos de rosas color rojos y ojos azules. Ambas estaban debajo de sus respectivos paraguas.

"Hola Sonic, hola Tails" dijo la eriza.

"¡Amy que sorpresa! No te habíamos visto hace varios años, ¿Dónde estuviste?" dijo Tails.

"Estuve viviendo todos estos años con mi primo Rob y su esposa Mari-An" dijo Amy.

"Y a que debemos tu visita" dijo el zorro.

"Bueno… me enteré por las noticias lo que ocurrió aquí la semana pasada y vine a ver como estaban ustedes. Lo siento mucho por Sally y por Mina" dijo la eriza rosa.

"No te preocupes, ya nos estamos recuperando de esa tragedia. Y dime, ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga?" dijo el erizo azul tratando de sonreír.

"Ah sí. Sonic, Tails; les presento a Cosmo. Es mi mejor amiga. Nos conocimos hace tres años. Ella viene del espacio exterior" dijo Amy.

"Mucho gusto. Soy una seedriana" dijo Cosmo.

"¿Seedriana? ¿Nunca había escuchado esa raza? ¿De qué planeta provienes tú y los demás de tu especie?" le preguntó Tails un poco interesado.

Cosmo se puso triste al recordar lo que había pasado con ellos y bajó la mirada.

"Se me olvidó decirles algo. Ella es la última de su especie" dijo Amy mientras trataba de consolar a su amiga.

"Perdón por haber preguntado eso Cosmo. No lo sabía" dijo el zorro mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.

"No te preocupes. Está bien" dijo la seedriana.

De repente la lluvia se volvió un poco más intensa, ya no podían quedarse allí parados porque se iban a empapar.

"Es mejor que vayamos a un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia" dijo el Rey Sonic.

"Vamos a ese restaurante que está en frente. Hay podremos seguir conversando un rato más mientras almorzamos" dijo Amy.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Amy llevó a Sonic en su paraguas y Cosmo llevó a Tails en el suyo.

…

Mientras tanto Kneecaps, Vector y Espio llegaron a la casa de Knuckles bajo la lluvia para ver cómo estaba él. Pero como era de esperarse él estaba encerrado en la casa y no había forma de entrar. Esperaban a que no actuará como lo había hecho la última vez que trataron de hablar con él, pues en esa ocasión él les había empezado a lanzar agua fría desde la ventana del segundo piso para que se fueran de allí.

"Hermano abre la puerta somos nosotros. Vinimos a verte" dijo Kneecaps saludando a Knuckles de la manera más amable.

"Ya les dije mil veces que me dejen en paz. Váyanse de aquí ahora mismo" dijo el equidna desde adentro de su casa.

"No nos iremos hasta que hables con nosotros. Por favor déjanos entrar" dijo Espio de la manera más tranquila.

"Que no. Déjenme solo. No lo entienden. No quiero volver a verlos más" dijo Knuckles.

"Ya estoy harto. O abres esa maldita puerta o yo mismo la derribo" dijo Vector ya muy malhumorado por la actitud de su amigo. La última vez él se aguantó lo del agua fría, pero ya no más. Las cosas se iba arreglar ese día.

"Si le das el más mínimo golpe te vas a arrepentir" dijo el equidna.

El cocodrilo le dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta con el brazo derecho para trata de derribarla. De repente esta se abrió y de allí salió Knuckles, y todos pudieron ver que estaba tan enojado que sus ojos cambiaron de color púrpura a rojo por la ira que sentía dentro de sí mismo.

"Te lo advertí. Me las a pagar" dijo el equidna para luego lanzarse encima del cocodrilo para darle una paliza.

Vector logró reaccionar a tiempo y esquivó a Knuckles, pero este volvió a contraatacar y ambos cayeron al suelo. Se empezaron a golpear mutuamente mientras se arrastraban por todo el suelo ensuciándose con el lodo. Se dieron tantos golpes que en las heridas más críticas ambos comenzaron a sangrar. Había veces que el equidna parecía tener la ventaja, pero en otras era el cocodrilo. Espio y Kneecaps tuvieron que meterse en la pelea para separarlos a ambos, pero lo único que consiguieron es salir golpeados. Después de una gran cantidad de puñetazos y patadas Vector finalmente pudo dominar a Knuckles evitando que pudiera levantarse del suelo.

"Knuckles sé que no debí haber llegado a los golpes, pero tienes que entender que nosotros estamos preocupados por ti y no nos gustar ver cómo te encierras en tu soledad" dijo el cocodrilo.

"A ustedes que les importa mi soledad. Desde que perdí a Julie-Su y a Lara-Su mi mundo se vino abajo. No tengo a nadie, estoy solo. Acaso no pueden comprender el dolor que siento en estos momentos" dijo el equidna.

"No digas tonterías, nos tienes a nosotros. Tú crees que fuiste el único que perdió a alguien querido pero no es así. Yo perdí a Argyle, Espio perdió a Salma y a Juanita, Sonic y Tails también perdieron a sus familiares. El mundo se nos vino abajo a todos, pero no por eso nos hemos convertido en ermitaños. Si sigues así, cuando seas viejo y necesites ayuda, nadie te la va a ofrecer ni siquiera nosotros. Así que es mejor que vayas a cambiar esa actitud antes de que sea tarde" dijo Vector.

"Lo que él dice es verdad Knuckles tienes que volver a ser el equidna que nosotros conocíamos. No queremos que sigas siendo un ermitaño" dijo Espio.

"Si hermano. Si no lo haces por nosotros hazlo por Julie-Su y Lara-Su. Ellas deben estar en el más allá, muy tristes por cómo tú has actuado. Tú crees que ellas quisieran verte así" dijo Kneecaps.

A Knuckles le empezaron a salir lágrimas de su ojo izquierdo. Ellos tenían razón en todo lo que acabaron de decir. Cuando finalmente tuvo el valor para decir algo repentinamente notó una luz blanca que provenía del cielo, la cual iba a caer justo encima de ellos. En un movimiento rápido logró quitase a Vector de encima y lo tomó de la mano, hizo lo mismo con Espio y Kneecaps y los metió rápidamente a la casa.

Lo siguiente que pudieron sentir fue el estruendo de la luz impactando contra la tierra. Cuando vieron que era seguro salir, se acercaron al cráter que se había formado y vieron en su interior.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo vieron que allí dentro estaba Tikal. Todos se sorprendieron al verla. Pero lo que les extrañó es que había vuelto a ser una equidna común y corriente, sin estar fusionada a Chaos.

Knuckles entró en el agujero tomó a Tikal en sus brazos y regresó a la superficie. Luego volvió a entrar a la casa con ella en sus brazos. Vector, Espio y Kneecaps lo siguieron de lejos cerrando la puerta después de que entraran. El equidna rojo puso a la equidna naranja en la cama de la habitación de su difunta hija y le examinó el pulso. Suspiro de alivio al ver que aún estaba con vida. Vio que no tenía una herida de gravedad, solamente unos pequeños golpes.

Knuckles salió de la habitación para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y al llegar se sorprendió al ver que Tikal había despertado muy pronto.

"Estás bien" preguntó el equidna rojo.

"Sí. Estoy bien. ¿En dónde estoy?" dijo la equidna naranja.

"Estás en mi casa. Acabaste de caer del cielo en una luz blanca".

"Yo… ¿Caí del cielo? No recuerdo nada, ni siquiera sé quién es usted".

"¿No me recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas nada del pasado o de lo que viviste?".

"Solo sé que me llamo Tikal, pero no recuerdo de dónde vengo, ni quien es mi familia".

"Bueno yo soy Knuckles. No te suena ese nombre".

"No, lo siento".

"Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Por ahora voy a ponerte un poco de alcohol en los golpes que tienes".

"Está bien".

Cinco minutos después Tikal ya se sentía un poco mejor. De repente comenzó a bostezar. Knuckles se dio cuenta de que ella comenzaba a tener sueño.

"¿Estás cansada?".

"Un poco. Tengo ganas de descansar".

"Entonces duérmete. Cuando despiertes yo vendré a verte para comprobar que estés bien".

Fue a la otra habitación a buscar una sábana y al volver la arropó con ella. Tikal se sonrojó por el lindo gesto que tenía Knuckles con ella.

Cuando la equidna naranja se quedó dormida, el equidna rojo le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con su hermano y sus dos amigos. Se acercó a ellos y finalmente pudo decirles lo que les iba a decir hace unos minutos atrás.

"Chicos, siento lo mal que los traté a los tres. Mi mente se nubló por el dolor que no podía ver lo mucho que ustedes se preocupaban por mí. ¿Podrían perdonarme? ".

Todos se miraron por unos segundos y dijeron al unísono "Te perdonamos".

"Y, ¿Cómo está Tikal?" preguntó Vector.

"Ella está bien, pero lo que me extraña es que no recuerda nada a parte de su nombre".

"Tú crees que haya sido por causa del golpe que se dio con la caída" preguntó Kneecaps.

"Yo creo que sí. Pero tendré que encontrar la forma para que ella recuerde quien es. No puedo dejarla así".

Por su parte Espio se quedó pensando de que algo raro debía estar pasando en algún lugar de Mobius como para que Tikal volviera a su forma normal sin recordar nada. Pero por ahora no podía darse lugar a sospechas hasta encontrar más pruebas sobre este misterioso suceso.

**Con el regreso de Amy y Tikal, y con la aparición de Cosmo: ¿Qué les deparará a Sonic, Knuckles y Tails? Y por su parte, ¿Vector y Espio encontrarán a alguien especial? Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Recuerdos e inicio del romance

**Aquí el capítulo 4.**

Shadow y Rutan habían acabado de llegar a la casa en la que ambos vivían. Era una pequeña cabaña que estaba en medio de un extenso bosque muy alejado de la ciudad. El erizo y el equidna vivían juntos desde hace ocho meses en ese lugar tan pacífico en el cual nadie los ha molestado desde su estancia allí.

Flashback

Rutan había dejado su casa después de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con Dimitri. Pero al irse no planeó bien las cosas y quedó sin un lugar a donde ir. No había podido conseguir un empleo para poder ganar un poco de dinero y comprar comida, por lo que no le quedaba otra opción que robar en los supermercados sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Una noche mientras vagaba por el bosque, muerto de hambre y sin energías para poder seguir, fue sorprendido por un grupo de policías. El trató de huir, pero eran demasiados y por la energía faltante no pudo escapar de ellos; así que lo lograron atrapar cuando lo empujaron haciendo que cayera al suelo. Lo estaban buscando porque se habían enterado de que él era quien robaba comida de los supermercados y se lo iban a llevar a la cárcel.

Cuando lo levantaron y lo empezaron a llevar lejos de allí, repentinamente apareció una sombra en frente de todos y lanzó un ataque que provocó una gran nube de humo. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Rutan y el ser misterioso habían desaparecido. Los policías empezaron a revisar todo el perímetro, pero no encontraron ningún rastro de los dos.

Lejos de allí el ser misterioso y el equidna habían aparecido en una cabaña. Ambos estaban a salvo de la policía.

"Gracias por ayudarme" le dijo Rutan a su salvador, el cual estaba usando una capucha que le cubría el rostro.

"No hay de qué" dijo el ser bajándose la capucha, revelando que era el Ex-Rey Shadow.

El equidna se sorprendió al verlo, pues no había sabido nada del erizo negro desde que ocurrió el golpe de estado en el cual había sido destronado.

"¡Eres tú! ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba ayuda?" preguntó Rutan.

"Te he estado siguiendo desde el día en que te fuiste de tu casa" respondió Shadow.

"¿Por qué? ¿Me estabas espiando?".

"No. Yo estaba en un edificio cercano a tu casa observando la luna cuando repentinamente escuché que le estabas gritando a Dimitri que no necesitabas nada de él y que tú podrías cuidarte solo".

"¿Entonces decidiste seguirme?".

"Sí. Pero la razón por la que te seguí es porque Dimitri me lo pidió, pues él está muy preocupado por ti. Él me pidió que te protegiera".

"¿Ese viejo estúpido preocupado por mi después de lo que pasó?".

"Él sabía que si te dejaba solo ibas a terminar peor de lo que ya estás en estos momentos. Él quería que tú tuvieras un guía en tu vida para que fueras mejor persona y por eso cuando supo que yo había regresado me lo pidió a mí".

"¿Por qué a ti?".

"Mira, cuando fui liberado de mi prisión yo liberé a Tikhaos en el Reino Acorn y al ver como destruía toda la ciudad me di cuenta de todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado. Fue entonces cuando decidí ser una mejor persona y ayudar a quien lo necesitara. Por eso Dimitri me pidió que fuera tu guía. Si supieras que él ha cambiado mucho en tu ausencia".

"Ya veo, pero a pesar de eso no voy a perdonarlo".

"Bueno esa es tu decisión. Y dime, ¿Por qué robabas comida de los supermercados?".

"No tenía dinero para comprar alimentos, así que no tuve otra opción".

"La vida es muy difícil para alguien que no planea nada con anticipación".

"Si, ya aprendí esa lección. Pero ahora tengo otro problema. Esos policías de seguro me están buscando ahora mismo y no tengo a donde ir, y yo a mi casa no pienso volver".

"Podrías quedarte a vivir aquí conmigo. Esta cabaña es muy espaciosa para los dos. Yo podría decirle a Dimitri que estás aquí".

"No lo sé, creo que no me gusta mucho este entorno".

"Si quieres puedes irte, pero esta vez no te voy a salvar de los policías".

"Bueno, está bien me quedaré. Pero solo porque no tengo a donde ir. Todavía no confió mucho en ti".

"Como quieras".

Repentinamente se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del estómago del equidna.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó el erizo.

"Sí. No he comido nada en todo el día".

Shadow sacó algunas manzanas de una pequeña nevera y se las dio a Rutan para que comiera. Este las tomó y se las empezó a comer rápidamente.

Con el paso del tiempo ambos se volvieron buenos amigos hasta que llegó un punto en el que empezaron a tener una relación de padre e hijo.

Fin Del Flashback

"Aún no puede creer que Salma esté muerta. Si yo hubiera estado allí en ese momento tal vez estaría viva en estos momentos" dijo el equidna.

"Rutan debes dejar de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Yo sé lo que sientes, pues también perdí a una persona muy querida hace más de cincuenta años" dijo el erizo negro.

"Lo sé Shadow, ya me lo has contado muchas veces en estos ocho meses. Pero aparte de eso también siento un poco de tristeza por mi tía y mi prima".

"Eso me sorprende de ti. Tú me dijiste que no tenías mucho contacto con tu tía y con tu prima tenías una mala relación".

"Si, pero es que acabé de descubrir que muy en el fondo las quería a las dos a pesar de todo".

"Esos sentimientos salen a la luz cuando ya es demasiado tarde".

"Tienes razón. Pero hay una persona que no extraño y que estoy feliz de no haber vuelto a ver".

"¿Quién es esa persona?".

"Mi madre. Hasta te agradezco que hayas provocado que desapareciera para siempre".

"No digas eso. A pesar de todo lo malo que haya hecho, era tú madre y sin ella tú no existirías. Así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso".

"Está bien. Lo siento. Tienes razón".

"Bueno. Voy a preparar el almuerzo. ¿Qué quieres comer?".

"Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa serviría para levantarme el ánimo".

"Espera unos diez minutos y te traeré tu almuerzo. Mientras puedes leer uno de los libros que están en la mesa".

El equidna estiró el brazo, tomó uno de los libros y comenzó a leerlo.

…

Tikal se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella o por lo menos en esos momentos en que recordaba nada. Estaba en frente de un altar en el que había una gigantesca esmeralda de color verde. Alrededor del altar había siete pilares en los cuales cada uno tenía una pequeña esmeralda de color diferente.

"En donde estoy. Este lugar me es muy familiar. Pero no recuerdo haber estado aquí alguna vez".

Repentinamente llegaron volando hacia ella un grupo de pequeñas criaturas color azules que estaban muy felices de verla.

La equidna naranja se acercó a las criaturas y les dijo mientras les acariciaba sus cabezas "Que lindos son todos ustedes".

Las criaturas se pusieron contentas y empezaron a decir varias veces "Chao, chao". Luego empezaron a volar hasta llegar a las gran esmeralda.

Tikal subió las escaleras y vio como las criaturas giraban alrededor de la esmeralda mientras se reían.

Repentinamente se escuchó una voz femenina que decía "Los servidores son los siete Chaos. Chaos es el poder enriquecido con el corazón".

"Esa frase. Esa frase es de…".

La equidna naranja se despertó repentinamente. Solo había sido un sueño, pero parecía tan real. Se sentó en la cama tratando de rememorar lo que había acabado de soñar. Se preguntaba que podría significar todo eso.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un equidna de color rojo.

"Que bien. Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Knuckles.

"Me siento muy bien. Gracias Sr. Knuckles" dijo Tikal.

"No hace falta que me llames Sr. Llámame solo por mi nombre. No me gustan las formalidades".

Repentinamente entró otro equidna de color rojo a la habitación llevando en sus manos una bandeja.

"Tikal quiero presentarte a mi hermano. Su nombre es Knecapeon Mace, pero todos lo llamamos Kneecaps" dijo Knuckles.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte" dijo Kneecaps.

"El gusto es mío" dijo Tikal.

"Te trajimos una sopa" dijeron los dos hermanos.

"Muchas gracias".

"Por ahora solo te pudimos traer esto. Cuando nuestros amigos Vector y Espio regresen de hacer las compras que les encargamos te traeremos algo más" dijo Kneecaps.

"No se preocupen. Así está bien. No quiero ser una carga" dijo Tikal.

"No digas eso, no eres una carga. Eres más bien nuestra invitada" dijo Knuckles.

Knuckles y Tikal tuvieron un intercambio de miradas y un ligero sonrojo se llegó a ver en las mejillas de la chica, cosa que Kneecaps notó.

La equidna naranja volvió a la realidad sin saber que había acabado de suceder en esos segundos que acabaron de pasar.

Kneecaps se acercó y le pasó la bandeja con la sopa a su hermano.

"Tikal, la sopa está muy caliente, así que ten cuidado al tomártela" dijo Knuckles mientras le entregaba una cuchara.

"Lo tendré".

Al cabo de seis minutos Tikal se terminó la sopa y le entregó el plato y la cuchara a Kneecaps, el cual salió de la habitación a lavar ambos objetos.

"Entonces quieres seguir acostada en la cama o prefieres levantarte un rato y dar un paseo para conocer el vecindario" dijo el equidna rojo.

"Quiero hacer la segunda cosa" dijo la equidna naranja.

Knuckles ayudó a Tikal a levantarse de la cama. Cuando la equidna naranja dio el primer paso para caminar casi se tropieza, pero el equidna rojo la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Al verse tan cerca él uno del otro, ambos se sonrojaron levemente. Pero dejaron esos sentimientos de lado rápidamente.

"¿Estás bien?".

"Sí. Gracias por evitar mi caída".

"No hay de qué. Bien, vamos a dar un paseo, yo seré tu guía".

"Estoy muy ansiosa, quiero verlo todo".

"Entonces vamos".

Cuando ambos salieron de la casa, sin darse cuenta Kneecaps los estuvo observando todo el tiempo y comenzó a sonreír al verlos juntos.

…

Vector y Espio se encontraban yendo en dirección al supermercado a comprar las cosas que Knuckles y Kneecaps les habían encargado. Ambos se habían encontrado de nuevo con Charmy en el camino y este los estaba acompañando.

"No puedo creer que Tikal haya regresado a su formar normal. Creí que esa fusión iba a ser permanente" dijo la abeja.

"Yo también lo creí, pero así pasaron las cosas" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Cómo habrá sucedió todo eso?" se dijo el camaleón a sí mismo.

En el camino al supermercado los tres pasaron junto a las ruinas del Castillo de Mobius. Vector y Espio empezaron a sentir tristeza al recordar que en ese lugar habían muerto Argyle, Salma y Juanita; y que el funeral de ellos había sido esa mismo día en la mañana.

Charmy al verlos puso sus manos sobre los hombros de sus dos amigos y les dijo "No se pongan tristes, ya verán que muy pronto las cosas van a mejorar para ustedes dos. Yo tengo confianza de eso".

El cocodrilo y el camaleón se dieron la vuelta y le sonrieron a la abeja, pues esa frase los puso de buen humor a ambos.

Siguieron caminando unas cuadras conversando sobre varias cosas que habían vivido en el pasado, al poco rato olvidaron lo de la tragedia.

"Por cierto Vector, esos golpes que tienen por todas partes tú y Espio de que son. Esta mañana no los tenían" dijo la abeja.

"Digamos que tuvimos un enfrentamiento con Knuckles y este fue el resultado" dijo el cocodrilo.

"O sea que perdieron".

"Para nada. Esta vez fui yo él que ganó".

"Como si fuera a creerme esa mentira. Knuckles es más fuerte que tú".

"Estoy diciendo la verdad, en serio".

"Ya no soy el mismo niño ingenuo de antes. Ya soy adulto y se cuándo tú estás mintiendo".

"Charmy esta vez fue Vector el que ganó" dijo el camaleón.

"Wao, eso es genial" dijo la abeja.

"Porque a él si le crees y a mí no" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Por la simple razón de que él siempre ha sido honesto con todos, no como 'otro' que puedo mencionar" dijo Charmy.

"Yo nunca he mentido" dijo Vector.

"Lo estás haciendo ahora" dijo Espio.

El cocodrilo decidió quedarse callado antes de que se fuera a humillar a si mismo mientras discutía sobre ese tema de la honestidad.

Cuando estaban a una calle del supermercado, escucharon un grito femenino que provenía de uno de los callejones. Los tres se acercaron y vieron a cinco seres con máscaras negras en los rostros rodeando a dos conejas (madre e hija), a una pequeña criatura de color azul y a una eriza de color magenta con las púas de color rosa.

**Vector, Espio y Charmy acaban de encontrar a tres personas en peligro: ¿Cómo van a rescatarlas? Por su parte, ¿Cómo le irá a Sonic y Tails con Amy y Cosmo? Y, ¿Cómo le irá a Knuckles con Tikal? Las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por leer este fic. Nunca creí que sería el más leído de todos los que he escrito. Me disculpo por lo mucho que tardé en sacar este nuevo capítulo, pero es que no tenía mucha inspiración. También quiero darles un agradecimiento especial a ****waiting 27**, **yanin15****, ****SweetMarii****, ****katy light hedgehog**** por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Rescate, invitación y un nuevo invento

**Aquí el capítulo 5.**

"Tenemos que salvarlas" dijo Vector al ver como cada uno de los asaltantes se acercaban a sus víctimas con la intención de asesinarlas.

"Pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos? Ellos son cinco y nosotros somos tres" dijo Charmy.

"No se preocupen por eso. Ya tengo un plan" dijo Espio mientras le susurraba rápidamente el plan a sus dos amigos.

Tras eso el camaleón se volvió invisible y fue el primero en entrar al callejón. El cocodrilo y la abeja entraron detrás de él y le hicieron señas a las dos conejas, a la criatura azul y a la eriza para que se quedaran tranquilas, que todo estaba bajo control.

Espio se acercó a los cinco asaltantes en silencio y con el más mínimo cuidado sacó de los bolsillos de ellos unas pistolas que cargaban. Cuando ya tuvo en sus manos todas las armas se volvió visible y se quedó con dos de ellas, le lanzó dos a Vector y una a Charmy.

"Arriba las manos" dijeron los tres amigos al unísono.

Los asaltantes se dieron la vuelta y el líder de ellos se empezó a reír mientras decía "Lárguense de aquí, que este asunto no es de su incumbencia".

"Creo que si lo es" dijo el cocodrilo con las dos pistolas en manos.

"Y más les vale que las dejen en paz a ellas" dijo el camaleón también con sus dos pistolas.

"O sino esto se pondrá feo" dijo la abeja también con su pistola en mano.

"Veo que trajeron sus armas, pues nosotros también" dijo uno de los asaltantes.

Aunque Vector, Espio y Charmy esperaban a que se dieran cuenta de que no tenían sus armas; se sorprendieron al ver que sacaban unas pistolas de sus chalecos.

"Si valoran sus miserables vidas, se van a ir de aquí o sino van a tener que pagar por su interrupción".

"No nos vamos hasta que las dejen en paz" dijo el camaleón.

Repentinamente se escucharon dos disparos; uno de los asaltantes cayó al suelo sin vida y otro quedó herido de muerte. Las pistolas de ambos cayeron al suelo, cerca de donde estaban las dos conejas, la criatura azul y la eriza.

"Perdón. Creo que me adelanté" dijo la abeja.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, ahora ya no estamos en desventaja" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Maldito insecto, me las vas a pagar. Tú vas a ser el primero en morir" dijo el líder de los asaltantes mientras le apuntaba con su arma y disparaba.

Charmy repentinamente comenzó a volar de un lado a otro evitando cada bala que iba en su dirección.

Mientras tanto Vector y Espio estaban en guerra con los otros dos asaltantes. Ambos usaban como escudos algunos botes de basura que habían allí. Pero viendo que no podían hacer nada desde ese punto, el camaleón se volvió invisible otra vez y ocultó su pistola detrás de sí mismo. Se acercó a uno de sus oponentes y le disparó justo en la cabeza. El cocodrilo aprovechó el momento y le disparo al otro asaltante.

Con cuatro abajo, solo faltaba el líder de la banda y ya terminarían con esto de una vez por todas. Pero cuando Vector y Espio se dieron la vuelta vieron que Charmy estaba a punto de ser asesinado, ya que sostenían una pistola sobre su cabeza.

"Si valoran la vida de su amigo van a dejar esas armas en el suelo y se van a rendir ante mí".

"No puedes hacer eso" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Si puedo, y voy a hacerlo si no siguen mis órdenes".

"Está bien. Pero no le hagas daño" dijo el camaleón.

Ambos soltaron sus armas y las arrojaron lejos.

El asesino soltó a la abeja y lo lanzó hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Luego empezó a apuntarles y les dijo "Olvidé decirles una cosa. Nunca negocien con un criminal, pues nunca cumplen sus promesas. Así que díganle adiós a sus patéticas vidas".

Los tres estaban en estado de shock, no podían creer que así terminarían sus vidas. Los tres cerraron los ojos, pues no querían ver lo que iba a suceder.

Se escucharon tres disparos y todo quedó en silencio.

Vector, Espio y Charmy abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los tres estaba herido. Al ver hacia adelante vieron al asaltante herido de gravedad, para luego ver como caía al suelo.

Detrás de él estaba la eriza sosteniendo dos pistolas en sus manos. Ella lo había matado.

El cocodrilo, el camaleón y la abeja se acercaron hacia las dos conejas, la criatura azul y la eriza y las sacaron del callejón rápidamente.

"Están bien" preguntó el camaleón.

"Si, todas estamos bien" respondió la eriza.

"Gracias por salvarnos. Son unos héroes" dijo la coneja más joven.

"Chao, chao" dijo la criatura de color azul.

"No hay de qué. Es nuestro deber ayudarlas" dijo la abeja.

"¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?" preguntó la coneja mayor.

"Yo me llamo Vector" dijo el cocodrilo.

"Yo soy Espio" dijo el camaleón.

"Y yo Charmy" dijo la abeja.

"Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Vanilla" dijo la coneja.

"Yo soy Cream y este es mi amigo Cheese" dijo la coneja más joven cargando a la criatura azul.

"Y yo me llamó Sonia" dijo la eriza.

"¿Sonia?" dijeron el cocodrilo, el camaleón y la abeja al unísono.

"¿Acaso me conocen?" dijo la eriza.

"No. Es solo que su nombre es el mismo que el de alguien que falleció hace una semana" dijo Espio.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Sonia.

En ese momento la policía llegó al lugar de los hechos y se encontraron con los cinco cadáveres de los asaltantes. Al verlos los reconocieron. Esa era una banda que había sido buscada por más de tres años por cometer actos de robos, abuso sexual a mujeres y asesinatos. A esas alturas se estaba ofreciendo una recompensa para quienes los capturaran vivos o muertos.

Cuando Vector, Espio y Charmy dieron su testimonio en la estación de policías mencionaron la gran ayuda que recibieron de Sonia; recibieron la recompensa por haber librado a todo el reino de esos malhechores y la dividieron en cuatro partes.

Cuando el grupo salió de la estación, antes de que se separan Vector le entregó un papel a Vanilla y le dijo que si tenían algún problema llamara a ese número y ellos irían a ayudarle en cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Cuando se fueron las mujeres, los hombres se quedaron viéndolas un poco sonrojados. Vector veía a Vanilla, Espio a Sonia, Charmy a Cream.

Repentinamente los tres reaccionaron y se acordaron de que tenían que ir al supermercado a buscar las cosas que les habían encargado, así que fueron corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

…

El Rey Sonic y Tails se encontraban en un parque conversando con Amy y Cosmo después de haber salido del restaurante.

"Amy, cuéntanos como se conocieron tú y Cosmo. Nos da mucha curiosidad" dijo el zorro.

"Bueno. Eso como les dije hace unas horas fue hace tres años" dijo la eriza rosa comenzando a contar la historia.

Flashback

Amy se encontraba dando un paseo junto con Rob, Mari-An y Jon. Habían salido, pues la eriza rosa se sentía un poco deprimida ese día y quisieron animarla dando un largo paseo.

Cuando regresaban a casa por un bosque escucharon un ruido detrás de un grupo arbustos.

Rob y Jon sacaron sus arcos y flechas mientras se acercaban al arbusto. Amy y Mari-An estaban detrás de ellos observando lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Repentinamente apareció una chica de cabello y piel de distintos tonos de verde, con unos capullos de rosas color rojos a ambos lados de la cabeza y ojos azules.

La chica no tenía apariencia amenazadora, por lo que Rob y Jon bajaron sus arcos y flechas.

La eriza rosa fue la primera en acercarse cuidadosamente con el fin de no asustarla y le dijo "Hola. Soy Amy Rose. ¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Me llamo Cosmo" dijo la chica con un tono de voz muy aturdido.

"De ¿Dónde vienes?" le preguntó Jon.

"Del espacio. Soy una seedriana".

"Y, ¿Dónde están tus amigos?" preguntó Rob.

"Todo mi clan falleció. Fuimos atacados por una raza de extraterrestres y yo fui la única sobreviviente".

"Oh, pobrecita" le dijo Mari-An mientras le daba un abrazo para reconfortarla.

Cosmo empezó a llorar mientras era abrazada, pues había acabado de recordar a su madre Hertia y a su hermana Galaxina y le dolía mucho el no poder volver a verlas nunca más.

"Es mejor que la llevemos a casa. No podemos dejarla aquí sola" dijo la eriza rosa.

El erizo verde y los dos equidnas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y todos se fueron de allí.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la eriza rosa se encargó de cuidar a la seedriana y poco a poco se fueron entendiendo.

Con el paso de los días Amy y Cosmo se volvieron buenas amigas hasta tal punto de que se veían como si fueran hermanas, siempre hacían todo juntas y lo más importante no había secretos entre ellas.

Fin del Flashback

"Y, ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron de la noticia?" preguntó el erizo azul.

"Hace una semana mientras las dos veíamos la televisión junto con Rob, Mari-An y Jon; vimos en el noticiero de Canal 11 el reportaje de Sasha Cat acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el Castillo de Mobius y escuchamos que habían personas que habían fallecido allí" dijo la seedriana.

"Yo pude ver en la televisión, que entre la multitud de personas que estaban reunidas alrededor del castillo; allí se encontraban ustedes dos, junto con Knuckles, Vector y Espio. Fue en ese momento que tuve el presentimiento de que las familias de ustedes habían sido los que fallecieron en esa tragedia y así como presentí sucedió" dijo la eriza rosa.

"Cambiando de tema, ya se está haciendo muy tarde. ¿Ustedes dos tienen un lugar a donde quedarse?" preguntó el zorro.

"Honestamente no. No lo tenemos" dijo Cosmo.

"Nosotras llegamos aquí hoy mismo y lo primero que hicimos fue ir al cementerio para estar presentes en funeral. Pero nos hospedaremos en un hotel" dijo Amy.

"No puedo permitirles eso. Ustedes dos se van a quedar en mi casa conmigo y Sonic" dijo Tails.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntaron la eriza rosa y la seedriana.

"Por supuesto que sí. Estás de acuerdo Sonic" dijo el zorro.

"Sí. Ustedes dos son bienvenidas" dijo el erizo azul mientras levantaba el pulgar.

"Muchas gracias" dijeron las dos.

Amy y Cosmo le dieron un abrazo a Sonic y Tails respectivamente, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran. Aunque el único que correspondió al abrazo fue el zorro a la seedriana.

Tras eso los cuatro se fueron del parque, pues ya estaba empezando a anochecer.

…

Rotor se encontraba en su casa junto con Nicole. Ambos estaban trabajando en un último invento que ayudaría a los Defensores De La Libertad. Era una máquina que servía para rejuvenecer a las personas. Ya que con solo tres miembros en el equipo (Rey Sonic, Jacques y Belle) no eran suficientes para proteger todo el reino. Así que habían pensado usar esa máquina para rejuvenecer a los anteriores miembros del equipo para que el grupo no quedara tan reducido. Era un gran trabajo el que tenían que realizar ambos.

"Cuando este aparato esté terminado; el Rey Sonic, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie y yo lo usaremos y volveremos a ser el mismo equipo de antes" dijo Rotor.

"Y no te olvides de mí" dijo Nicole.

"Yo nunca podría olvidarme de ti. Pero como tú no envejeces, no necesitarás entrar en el aparato".

"La única que hará falta entre nosotros será Sally".

"No lo menciones, que tan solo pensar en eso me deprime un poco" dijo Rotor mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Está bien. Mejor sigamos trabajando" dijo Nicole mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa en la que estaban los planos y comenzaron a examinarlos para ver qué era lo siguiente en lo que tenían que trabajar.

**Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes para los protagonistas en lo relacionado al amor. ¿Cómo continuará todo? La respuesta en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
